Just Look At Me
by JudyNFran
Summary: I can hear your every thought, feel your every emotion, even the tiniest whisper of one... and yet you can't even hear me when I scream at you." - One shot, complete


Stupid Yadonushi.  
  
Stupid, STUPID Yadonushi...  
  
How can you still deny I exist? I've controlled you, sealed you and your friends in cards, even made you bleed and yet you still don't acknowledge that I'm here. I can hear your every thought, feel your every emotion, even the tiniest whisper of one... and yet you can't even hear me when I scream at you.  
  
Are you doing this to get back at me? Trying in your own foolish way to punish me for what I've done to you? Or can you just not handle the concept that someone lives in your beloved pendent?  
  
Hmph. It doesn't matter. Either way, I'll make you acknowledge me....  
He sat at his deck, working quietly on his homework, oblivious to my shadowy figure standing behind him, watching him intently. I hate it when he works. I hate seeing that face deep in concentration, the way his hand moves almost elegantly over the paper, leaving markings in ink that I can only understand though his thoughts. I hate the small smile on his lips when he finishes a problem, that small air of satisfaction. I want to grab that stupid pen and ram it though his hand, then lick the wound and make him taste his own blood on my lips....  
  
My lip curled into a snarl as he continued working, his thoughts full of numbers and figures. Stalking over I grabbed his shoulder and violently yanked back, cursing as my hand went right through him. How I hated not being physical... It made it that much easier for him to pretend I didn't exist, to believe that I was just a trick of the shadows on his eyes. Even when I smashed every mirror in his home, he still believed me just a thrown reflection. It was almost funny hearing him rationalize away all the destruction I had caused, the same way he rationalized away every injury I'd ever given his body. Oh yes, you're sick all right, Yadonushi... but not in the way you believe...  
  
I moved over to stand between him and his work, arms crossed.  
  
He blinked slightly and rubbed his eyes before reaching over to turn on his desk lamp. With a smirk I reached into the power of the Ring and made the lightbulb explode, causing him to startle and jump back.   
  
I watched his face carefully as he stared at the slightly smoking lamp, enjoying the taint of fear in his soft face. "Afraid, Yadonushi...?" I projected my words directly into his mind as I reached up to gently caress his face.   
  
He blinked a few times in confusion, then sighed, rubbing his forehead. "Mada..." he sighed, getting to his feet. 'I wish they'd get the wiring fixed...' he thought.  
  
Wiring?! I fumed. Oh yes, it's the blasted modern inventions going haywire, isn't it, Yadonushi? Everything has to have it's logical explanation... Fine. Then explain this....  
  
He gave a small gasp as the Ring began to glow. I near dived into him, pushing him out of control of the body and into the formlessness of his mind, pinning his mental self to the ground. "You can't ignore me here...." I near purred, smirking down at him in a predatory way. I cackled with glee as his eyes grew wide with fear. Yes, that's it, Yadonushi... be afraid... know that I'm here and that you are my possession. I bent down and licked his neck, savoring the victory as he trembled. Fear me, do as I say, be my devoted slave and let me posses every last inch of you---  
  
"I must be having a seizure..."  
  
I froze, hearing his thought.  
  
"That must be it," he decided, relaxing slightly. "I just have to relax and it'll pass..."  
  
"A seizure...?!" I repeated, utterly in shock. My grip tightened on him. "How dare you...." I moved to stare into his eyes, expression darkening as he seemed to see right though me, his thoughts comparing what he was feeling to what he had read. "Is this from your 'seizure' as well?" I demanded before capturing his lips in a brutal kiss, bitting down on his lower lip and forcing my way in.  
  
He tensed slightly before relaxing, his mind still reciting textbook information as I ravished his mouth.   
  
Angrily I pulled away, searching his expression for any hint of recognition or acknowledgment, be he continued to look right through me as if I wasn't there. Growling darkly I dug my nails into his flesh, smiling slightly at the pain that crossed his face. "I'll make you acknowledge me..." I threatened, moving so I was sitting atop of him. With a harsh motion I began to tear off his shirt, ripping it off of him. "I'm make you...." I repeated, voice shaking with emotion as I bent over him, pressing my forehead into his one as I continued unclothing him roughly. He gave a soft whimper as I grabbed him, digging my nails into his most sensitive skin. "I'll make you scream my name..." I vowed, pressing myself against him. "My face will haunt you like yours has done to me... every moment you'll think of nothing but me... Nothing but ME!" I screamed, squeezing harshly.  
  
He gave a pained cry, which I silenced with my mouth, biting his lip again and lapping up the blood. "You are mine... completely and utterly mine..." I whispered against his swollen lips. "Every breath, every action, every thought...." I reached out to his mind and froze. His thoughts had stopped. WHY had his thoughts stopped?!  
  
I pulled away and looked down at him, eyes widening.   
  
He was utterly limp, eyes glazed and blank and his head rolled to the side without me to support it. You'd go this far....? You'd block out everything just to deny my existence?  
  
My eyes narrow. "Wake up..." I snarl. "Wake up and LOOK AT ME!" I scream, wrapping my hands around his throat and squeezing. Slowly, my hands went limp. "Damn it, Yadonushi..." I whispered, voice cracking. "Just look at me...."  
[Note: Just a one shot] 


End file.
